


Where the Sky Girl Wanders

by clonedcupcake



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:17:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clonedcupcake/pseuds/clonedcupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after the fall of Mount Weather. Lexa receives news that "her" sky girl has been seen wandering the woods, and sets out to find her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where the Sky Girl Wanders

**Author's Note:**

> My first time posting on ao3 - just something I came up with randomly. Written very quickly, and there are probably mistakes.

Lexa finds it hard to remember when she last felt safe. Always on the run - from someone, something. Enemies. Her heart. The last time she felt safe was with Clarke, but she ruined even that. 

The memories tear at her. Though the ride back from TonDC has not been long, she finds that anytime she is alone it gives her too much time to think on past actions. She remembers she chastised Clarke for that once, worrying over circumstances she could not control, but Lexa now finds herself doing the same.

She announces herself before she approaches her camp, saving herself from possible arrow fire from the guards. Her day has been unpleasant already, and she does not wish it to be worsened by an arrow to the chest. Nor does she wish to oversee the executions of the guards if they indeed accidentally shot their commander. There has been too much bloodshed already.

She dismounts from her horse effortlessly and waits to be tended to. It takes only a minute for a retinue of warriors to ensemble around her. They unfasten her shoulder guard for her, remove excess weapons, and take her horse to graze.

Indra is among them. She wears a purposeful look on her face. Lexa knows something has happened at once. "Indra?"

She bows her head quickly. "Commander. News has come from our scouts. The mountain has fallen."

Lexa stiffens. That is impossible. "What?!"

"They say the skaikru were leaving the mountain, all together. Many injured. Some missing. There were only fifty."

Lexa's eyes widen.

Indra answers her unasked question. "Clarke kom skaikru lives. She led them down."

"How?" Lexa hisses. "How did they do it?"

"The scouts say the doors were wide open, that our air is in the mountain now. It is unlikely anybody in the mountain survived. It appears your sky girl has won."

Lexa feels the blood drain from her face. She hates the way Indra says it. "Your sky girl." Clarke is not hers. She never was, and she most definitely isn't now. "Follow me."

Indra nods.

Lexa collapses on her throne, exhausted. It was true, she had hoped that somehow Clarke would succeed. She told herself repeatedly that was why she took the deal and walked away. Because she knew Clarke would find another way. Only she did not expect such a success.

"It is said the sky girl has been seen wandering these woods," Indra continues. 

Lexa sits up straight.

"And from her movements, it appears she is headed back to the mountain."

"For what purpose?" Everybody was already dead.

Indra shrugs. "Only the spirits know."

Lexa stands up, ignoring all feelings of exhaustion. "Pack me a bag. I leave in half an hour."

Indra raises an eyebrow at her obviously tired leader. "You need rest, commander."

"I said pack me a bag," Lexa repeats, this time through clenched teeth.

"Commander..."

"That was not a request, Indra." Lexa begins to arm herself once more, with both swords and knives. Though they are no longer at war, she has never gone more than a few feet from her tent without at least one knife shoved down her boot. The woods are never truly safe.

Indra nods and walks out, calling out commands to those outside to gather food and supplies.

Lexa washes the paint from her face. She has no more need of it.

She will make things right this time.


End file.
